


Resolve Broken

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Takes place after All New, Faded for Her.  Mildly diverges from the balcony scene, in that he doesnt leave.





	Resolve Broken

She is painfully young, sometimes more evident then she lets on. Solas thought as he watched Ellana flit about Skyhold with Sera, performing all manner of pranks on people, her laughter ringing through the stone. She was barely twenty, a child really, but she inspired and commanded with a grace of someone so much older. Ellana had thought nothing of helping him save his friend, no thought to the risk to her person, just, helping him. It was refreshing and terrifying.

“Solas!” Ellana dashed into the rotunda, her face flush and smiling. “Hide me!” She shrieked, clamoring under his desk where he sat, grasping his knees in excitement.

“Da’len?” Solas felt his face redden. This was unseemly! She pressed a finger to her soft lips, eyes sparkling.

Cassandra stalked in, covered in flower petals and fuming. “Where is the Inquisitor?” She demanded, trying to brush off the petals, which seemed adhered to her by some means.

Solas looked under his desk at Ellana, who shook her head and squeezed his leg. She was begging him to not reveal her location. He sighed gently, she was so young. “Apologizes Seeker. I have no seen her since this morning. Perhaps she is training with The Iron Bull?”

The tall woman groaned, “no, I have asked him already.” She plucked a few petals off, staring at them. “I do not understand why she insists on her comradery with Sera. The archer is nothing but trouble.”

Solas shifted his chair back to stand, watching Ellana’s face turn to surprised fear. “They are of a similar age, and both of them doing things they never expected. Ellana was her Keeper’s First, that in and of itself is isolating, and she would not have been around many children her age growing up because of it. She seeks a friend, someone she does not have to be the Inquisitor around.”

Cassandra looked taken back, realization dawning. “Oh. I guess most of us do put her on a pedestal, don’t we?” A throne, an altar to be worshipped at, Solas thought, feeling shame at his affections toward Ellana. “But honestly Solas, does she need to perform pranks?”

He smiled softly, “Sera has the right idea though. By making the public figures of the Inquisition seem more like normal folk, it does help our cause. It helps her seem less like a figure out of a  tale.” He spread his hands, shrugging. “By making her seem like the common folk, she rallies greater numbers, ones that more in awe of her actions. It makes her _real_  to them.”

Her eyebrow quirked upward. “So by the people seeing her laughing and being a child, they want to follow her more? That does not make sense Solas. She should inspire greatness.”

“She does Seeker. On the battlefield, in the Court, she inspires. But,” he held up a finger. “She also terrifies. A leader who is always serious and holds themselves apart from the people is the leader who becomes a dictator. Becomes a malicious ruler. The sort of person the people do not wish to follow. By seeing that she can and does put down the mantle of Inquisitor, breathes a sigh of relief to them. It shows that she will do what needs to be done, and then set aside her sword.”

Cassandra nodded. “Ah. I see your point. Still, I do not enjoy having flower petals glued to me.” She stalked out, allowing the door to close gently for once.

Ellana’s hand slapped the stone floor as she burst into laughter. “Oh Creators! Poor Cassandra! I’ll have to make it up to her. I didn’t know her skin was so sensitive.” She slid out from under the desk, laying on the floor. “Did you really mean all that?” She looked up at him, eyes questioning.

He nodded, moving to sit on the edge of his desk. Not allowing himself any closer. “I did. You are the Inquisitor, but you are also a girl of twenty years. And someone who spent a great deal of their life studying. You need youthful excursions and activities.”

“Else I will become like you Hahren?” She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Solas rolled his eyes. “I keep up with you just fine Da’len.” He crossed his arms over his chest, a hand holding his chin. “I have been meaning to thank you though.”

“Oh?” She sat up and gracefully stood, standing close to him. “Whatever for?”

This innocent was going to be the death of him, Solas thought watching her soft pink lips part slowly. “For helping my friend. You did not have to. It meant a lot. I…” He looked around, realizing how open the rotunda was. “Not here.”

She blushed a bright pink. “My quarters then?”

“I would not presume. It wouldn’t be proper.” Solas stammered, straightening and back away from her.

“Solas,” she admonished. “I am an adult. And I can decide to hold a private conversation in my quarters with whomever I like.” Her skin was flushed, and she was nervous clutching her hands. Ellana was very aware that inviting him there, no matter what happened, went against everything she was taught and what Josephine had been drilling into her.

“You are unwed, not promised. It isn’t right.” He was trying! Solas was finding it harder and harder to resist her.

Ellana sighed and took his hand. “Hang them. I just want to talk without little ears.” She pointed upwards and they both heard Dorian’s scoff as the mage backed away from the railing above.

Against his better judgement, Solas followed the enticing woman to her quarters. Ellana did really wish to just have a private conversation with him, which he thought to be a blessing.

“Has the Mark changed you in any way? Your mind? Your spirit? Your,” he paused, chest tight. “Heart?” He watched the fluid way she moved, the wind tousling the honey gold of her hair as she idly rolled magic around her fingers.

“I don’t believe so. I have always been me. I don’t truly feel any different.” Ellana released the magic, letting it drip from her fingers into the air.

Solas breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I had wondered, of course. Ancient magics can be unpredictable.”

She grinned widely. “You worried! Oh, you big softie. You were worried about me.” She pressed against him slightly.

“Of course, I worried, Da’len. You are, important.” He warred with himself to not wrap his arms around her.

“Important to the Inquisition? Or,” Ellana met his eyes, “important to you?”

His resolve shattered finally, and he pulled her closer. “To me.” He pressed his lips against hers, gently at first, trying to regain control. Solas broke the kiss, studying her face. Cheeks flushed, eyes shining, her lips, oh Mythal her lips, reddened and slightly parted, her tiny pink tongue darted out to moisten them.

Control be damned, he tossed it all aside, crushing his lips to hers. Ellana’s hands clutched his sweater, holding on as his roamed, finding the curve of her rear-end and sliding under her thighs and pulling her off her feet.

Ellana laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist, breathing heavily. “I knew under all that control was something wild and passionate.” Her nails tickled across his scalp, ears and the back of his neck. Rational thought was quickly leaving his mind and just the desire for her remained.

To claim her. To leave her ruined for all other lovers. Solas was experienced, oh he had eons to perfect the technique of loving a woman. He dropped his head against her shoulder, his voice a growl, “command me to go, and I shall. Ask me to stay and I shall ever be at your side.”

He felt her warm breath against his ear, “Stay. Please stay.” Her voice shook, he could tell she had more to say and despite the fire roaring in his blood, he would let her speak. “I have never.” Her hand waved in a broad gesture. “This.”

Solas nearly dropped her in shock. He knew she’d been sheltered, but he had assumed that she had had some dalliances before. “Oh, Vhenan.” It added to the fire, no man had touched her. And after him, no man ever would.

Still carrying her, Solas made way to her bed, one hand preventing her from falling, while the other tore at her shirt as he kissed her throat, bouncing between tender and rough. Ellana was trapped in his grip and could do nothing but tear at his sweater and gasp when he nipped her.

His legs found the bed and he gently set her down, stepping back. Solas’s chest heaved and he was achingly hard. All he wanted to do was tear off enough clothes from them both to rut into her mindlessly. He stopped himself, barely, refusing to allow his hands any lower than to remove his tunic and cast it to the floor.

Ellana watched him, dazed. Solas was covered in a sprinkling of freckles and he was muscled like the archers she had seen in her Clan. The hair that travelled from his navel and disappeared in his trousers was auburn, she found herself distracted by it in wonder.

She fumbled with the few remaining buttons of her shirt, finally giving up with a sigh and pulling them free, a button tearing and clattering to the floor. She tossed the garment behind her, clad in just her pants and breast band.

He moved toward her, his hands capturing her face pressing his lips against hers. Solas loomed, reluctant to climb onto the bed, striving to draw it out. His hands slid down her neck and across her shoulders, resting on the swell of her breasts. She pushed her chest into his hands and it was all the encouragement he needed.

The laces holding the band in place were tied in the front and Solas slowly tugged them free, watching the fabric fall away. Ellana sighed as her breasts were released, the cold air tightening her nipples. He closed a hand over one, his fingers rolling the nipple gently, gauging her reaction. Her soft gasps and moans spurned him onward as he kissed his way down her neck to her untouched breast.

Her fingers tangled in the sheets as he laid a single kiss on her nipple, blowing warm air over it before his tongue darted out and gave it the barest flick. She gasped, the sensation travelling through her body. He grinned wickedly, his hand pinching her other nipple, bringing another sound from her.

“Beautiful. Utterly beautiful.” Solas was reverent, ready to worship her. To make her sing to the Heavens. His tongue traced a circle around her nipple before he closed his mouth over it, biting gently and lapping. She squirmed, unable to process the sensations coursing through her. She wanted, she needed, but she didn’t know what.

His hand took hers and laid it against his neck. Her grip was rough, nails digging into his scalp as she fought to allow him to execute his plan. He rested a hand on her hip, fingers dipping under to stroke the flesh there.

His mouth released her nipple and she sulked, her lower lip pouting slightly. “Solas…” He crouched, tugging at her foot wrappings, laying a gentle kiss as each new bit of skin was revealed. He worked his way up her legs, kissing every bit of skin he could find, stopping at the closures of her pants, waiting.

Her blue eyes were dark with desire, her mind racing just as fast as her heart. Ellana placed her hand on his, pressing it against the button holding her pants closed. It was all the permission he required, snapping them open and tugging them down her legs, leaving her in just her small clothes now.

Solas stopped and stared, Ellana had tattoos, not just vallaslin. Adorning her right thigh was a wolf’s paw print, stylized like the Arlathan mosaics, the tips of the claws red like blood. It was _his_  symbol, but why did she have it marked into her flesh?

“Solas?” She held herself up and noticed him staring. “Oh. That. I found an image of that in an old text, its said that the Elvhen that protected those who couldn’t protect themselves bore that mark to show that they stood for all, regardless of affiliation if the person needed help.” She absently touched it, the Mark on her hand glowing faintly. “I was to become Keeper, so it seemed like a good reminder to have. To always helps those in need, elf, human, dwarf, qunari. To help people.”

He kissed the tattoo, of course she would stumble over the symbol his people would rally under. Of course she would get _that_  mark of all things tattooed. “It is like you are a dream I never knew I could attain.” She laced her fingers through his, pulling him up her body and kissing his forehead.

“Sweet talker. But I do believe we were in the middle of something else.” She wrapped a bare leg on Solas’s hips and nibbled his lip, growls playfully.

Solas grabbed her hips, working her small clothes off her waist. “Minx. Seductive little minx.” He shifted to lay on his side, flinging her small clothes away with a snap of his wrist. His long fingers grazed from her ankle, hinting, suggesting, promising things Ellana had never known.

She watched his face, the raw hunger as plain to see as the sun in the sky. “I do believe, Hahren, you have me at a disadvantage here.” The corner of his mouth quirked upwards as his fingers continued to roam her legs, slowly moving to her bare sex.

“That might be my plan all along. To tease.” He kissed her lips. “To tantalize.” A nip of her earlobe. “To leave you begging for more.” A single finger brushed between her legs, stringing a moan from Ellana. “Perhaps I am a wolf, stalking the proud halla.” His hand rested over her clit, unmoving. “A conquest like the great hunts of old.”

Ellana moved her hips in a silent plea, eyes locked on his face. “To have the Inquisitor desire no other but me.” He pressed his hand against her pubic bone, flexing his fingers but not enough, never enough. “To know that when she sleeps, she will dream of my touch. My caresses.” He pressed his mouth against her neck. “Only mine.” Solas bit her neck as a single finger entered her, Ellana’s back arching with a gasp, shivering all over.

“Solas. Please.” Her voice was barely a whisper. The sound was delicious to him, the need dripping from her body and voice.

He pulled the finger away, the whimper at its loss filling him with an animalistic pleasure as he brought the finger to his mouth and tasted it. “You taste of golden apples and white wine. A feast for any to enjoy.”

She shook her head, skin flushed. “No. Just for you. Only you. Please.”

“Another time. I will spend hours wringing all the pleasure from your body.” His voice shuddered. “For now though, I find myself unable to hold back the tide of my own passions.” Her hands were already tugging at his trousers. “So eager, Vhenan.”

He helped her slide the last bit of clothing separating them away and Solas knelt naked between her legs. “Yes, Solas, yes.” Ellana’s legs wrapped around the back of his thighs, struggling to pull him closer.

 He held himself back though, a hand idly stroking himself, staring at her face. “Very well Vhenan. I am but your humble servant.” He guided himself into her warmth, slowly, taking care not to cause her undo pain. Her hands caressed his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. Solas pushed through her barrier, a small flicker of discomfort crossed her brow, and he paused to give her a moment.

“You ready?” She nodded, dragging her nails down his scalp making him shiver. Solas growled and kissed her harshly, grabbing her hips and holding her in place as he began to move.

Ellana had not been wrong when she had called him wild, each impassioned nip or bite was followed by a kiss as his hips crashed against her, his fingers marking her as much his mouth. The sounds she made were a song Solas didn’t know he needed to hear. Her warm, beautiful body connected to his as he wove their passions together.

He tucked his arms under her hips and shoulders and pulled her into his lap. She gasped and laughed, grasping his shoulders. Chests pressed together, he was able to shower affection across her skin, his fingers tangling in her hair.

“I would have you always.” Solas murmured in Elvhen into her neck, hips stuttering as he neared his end. She wrapped her limbs tightly around him, moaning into his ear, another wave of pleasure crashing across her senses.

He shuddered within Ellana, his mouth pressed her neck, quieting his moan of pleasure. Solas’s heart was beating wildly as they both loosened their grip from the other and he allowed himself to fall backwards amidst her pillows.

Ellana giggled, still straddling his hips. She glowed, this is a goddess, Solas thought, staring up at her. Naked and gorgeous. And she had desired him. He reached a hand for her, tugging down against his chest. Solas rolled them over, feeling himself slip out of her, his seed sliding between her thighs. He winced.

“I was thoughtless, I did not ask if you were.” Solas sighed. “I should not have completed inside you. The risks.” He moved to get up and clean them up but she stopped him.

“Solas. Stop. It’s fine. There is a tea I drink every morning. To prevent.” She touched his shoulder, smiling. “Don’t leave.”

He kissed her hand. “I am not, but there is the matter of tidying up. I was going to draw you a bath.”

“Only if you will join me.”


End file.
